Him
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Hermione is in the hospital. Harry comes to visit. Rated for violence, abuse and strong language Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione


**Author's Note:**

Wow! School just started. Trying to submit all my competition pieces. And WOWEE. Tough. Anyway, I think I am on a roll. Finished two stories in two days. ;p

OH MY! Just checked my email and found out that the Big Brother Competition Round 3 was out. I am still in it :D

La la la~

RATED! For language! And violence! And abuse!

* * *

"Malfoy?" Harry was confused. What was Malfoy doing in his fireplace?

"Potter," he nodded. He waited patiently, curious why Malfoy had fire-called him.

"She didn't want me to do this. But I sort of owe you one, so, I am going to tell you anyway." Malfoy's face remained cool, but his voice shook a little. Something Harry noticed, as they had known each other for years, since the time they were enemies to the time they ended up as acquaintances.

"She's here. Granger is here again." He looked at Harry intently. Harry started feeling sick.

"Why?" He hoped it wasn't because of that. He couldn't bear it if it was because of that.

"Is it-"

"Yes." Malfoy cut him off. "I'm sorry Potter."

Harry just shook away the concern. He felt like he was going to vomit.

This couldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen any more. Ron had promised.

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry could barely make out the words. He felt like he was drowning.

Malfoy just nodded and said, "Ask for her at the receptionist," before disappearing.

Harry rushed over to get his wand, and then he was at the fireplace, "St. Mungo."

He didn't know how he made it to her ward but soon he was standing beside an open door and soft voices were wafting out.

"...sorry.." That was Ron's voice.

He couldn't hear her voice.

He stayed out there, back against the wall beside the open doorway. His eyes were closed tightly. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He waited till there was silence.

Then he entered. He wanted to see her so badly and yet he didn't want to. He didnt want to see the damage he was capable of. He didnt want to see the bruises she accepted out of misplaced guilt.

Ron immediately turned to look at him, face pale, red-rimmed eyes. He looked crushed. "Harry," he mouthed. Harry couldn't even summon a tiny smile for him. Not after what he did.

For a moment they all stood still, in silence. Harry looking at Ron, Ron looking at Harry and Hermione on a bed staring at the blank, white wall. He hadn't looked at her properly.

"Hey," she whispered, in a voice totally unlike hers. He turned to her. She gave him a wan smile. And he saw it all.

The skin on her face was broken. Blood clots all over her face. One at her right eyebrow. One at her lips. Bruises of dark purple were scattered all over. And when he dared to sweep his glance all over her, he saw fingerprints on her left arm. A cast on her right. Her leg was in a cast too. Dark marks on her neck. She looked scary. Not at all like _his _Hermione.

He felt like giving her a hug, and reassuring her. But then Ron might get mad. He looked at her. She wasn't looking at them. She was back to staring fixedly at that wall.

"Hey Hermione," he whispered, slowly walking towards the bed. He stood by Ron, near her feet. A chair appeared. He took a seat.

"I told him not to tell you," she whispered. He wanted to grab her hand. But, that arm was in a cast, and it would have been awkward.

"I am glad he told me. You didn't have to hide it."

"I'm sorry the ferret told you Harry. You must have been busy. Sorry to have dragged you a-" He felt the anger that he had placed a lid on erupt. He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair, and hauled Ron out of his chair and pushed him against the wall. They were inches apart.

"You did that to her Ron. You did that to Hermione, even after the promise. You promised, you bloody idiot!" He was shouting.

"I wouldn't have to do it if she was just honest! She wouldn't tell me anything! She won't tell me who that other guy is." Ron was shouting back.

"She already said they wouldn't meet right?! Isn't that enough Ron?" Harry could hear the note of plea in his voice.

"I just... She loves him Harry. What if she is going out to meet him? What if she leaves me because of him?" Ron pleaded, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Stop it. Stop it, please," a cracked voice intercepted them.

They both turned to face her. Harry still clutching Ron's shirt tightly.

"You broke your promise Ron. And... I can't keep my promise anymore." Her brown eyes, which looked too old for her age, stared at him resolutely. Harry's tight hold loosened. Ron pulled himself away and walked to her side. She flinched.

"I'm sorry. I just... Hermione.. What if he grabbed you and seduced you away? I just had to know who it was..." Ron looked like he wanted to hold her hand.

Harry stared at his two best friends. "It's..." She glanced at him. He held her unsure brown eyes. He gave a slight smile and nodded. "Harry," she was still gazing at him.

"Harry? What about Harry?" Ron looked between them. They stayed silent. And then he got it. "You bastard! You were sleeping with my wife?!" He punched Harry's face hard. Harry didn't block in time, and felt a sharp shooting pain.

He immediately swung blindly, wanting to hurt Ron. "Stop it!" A deep voice said. He couldn't move. He noticed that Ron was in the same state.

"You ok Granger?" He recognized the voice. Malfoy. "Yes. Thanks Draco." Suddenly he could move again. He looked over at Malfoy and saw him casting some spells and checking on Hermione. He turned to Ron. Ron was still frozen.

"We never did anything. We would never." Harry spat. "She loved you. But not in that way any more. She had a crush on me. She told me. We liked each other but we did _nothing _about it. Because of _you_. We respected you too much. And she didnt want any secrets between you two, so she told you about her crush. And she _knew_. She knew if she told you who she liked, you would get angry and beat him up." He was panting. And once he finished, he heard a soft whisper, and Ron was unfrozen.

He looked between them, face red.

"I just wanted us to be happy," she said, eyes fixed on the plain wall.

"Whore," he spat out and stomped away.

Once he left, the sudden tension in the room disappeared. Harry walked towards Malfoy and pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks," he murmured, eyes fixed on the brunette. Malfoy nodded, and left.

They were finally alone. They stared at each other. "I'm sorry," He should have known. He shouldn't have let her live with him. "I am so, so, sorry," he could feel the tears blurring his vision. She just sat there, staring at him.

"Come here," she whispered.

He was already by her bed so he bent towards her, so they were at the same level. She placed her good hand around his neck, and pressed her face against his neck.

He felt warm tears drip down his neck. The position might have been uncomfortable, but it was what she needed, what they needed.

_The things you hope for the most are the things that destroy you in the end - David Levithan_

* * *

Entering for comps. But not sure what yet.

Too tired to hunt for which ones. LOL.


End file.
